Everything's not as it seems
by nonexistentconsciousness
Summary: Ever since she was 7, ichigo lived in self denial.She moves to Karakura town, and goes to school where she meets Ulquirra, Nnoitra, Tesla, Starrk and Grimmjow. They form a bond, and become very close friends. Together, they heal her, but is it too late?
1. first meetings are unforgetable

**FEMIchigoxGrimmjow. Since she was 7, Ichigo has lived in self denial. She blamed herself for something she didn't do. She moves to Karakura town, and goes to school where she meets Ulquirra, Nnoitra, Tesla, Starrk and Grimmjow. They form a bond, and become very close friends. Together, they help ichigo, and try to heal her. But is it too late for that?**

Well, this is new. This is my first Bleach fanfic EVER. So I' m pretty nervous... Anyways, I'm having a lot of fun with this and i hope all of you can enjoy it as much as i did writing it! Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome! Oh, by the way, there is some major OOCness in this story, so please don't comment about the differences in the charecters. I'll just ignore you... Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter one – First meetings are unforgettable...

"And if you need anything, just ask dear" The receptionist peered at me behind her thick rimmed half moon spectacles, a warm smile plastered on her face. I mumbled thanks, turned on my heels and walked out. Today was my first day at Karakura High and I was, and still am, nervous. Would I make any friends? Or would I be a total outcast because of my hair? Thanks to my brain being clouded with thoughts I had failed to see where I was going, which resulted in me bumping into someone and landing on my butt with a squeak. Great! I've managed to make myself look like a fool.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I looked up and was met with eyes as green as emeralds. He held out his hand, offering me, and I took it gratefully.

"Thank you. I apologize for my rudeness. I should have watched where I was going." I gave him a meek smile and he gave me one back. It looked like it pained him though. He doesn't smile often, does he? Pushing all thoughts aside, i held out my hand, and introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm new here. It's a pleasure to meet you" He looked at my hand, hesitating, before he grasped it. It was strangely warm...

"I'm Ulquirra Schiffer. Nice meeting you." I smiled, but frowned upon remembering something. "Err, Schiffer-kun—"He cut me off.

"Call me Ulquirra." I nodded, understanding. "Ulquirra, could you show me where homeroom is? I don't know my way around and I'm terribly lost" A blush coloured my cheeks. I must sound pathetic. Instead of laughing at me like i expected, he nodded and asked me to follow him.

" I have homeroom, too. What class?" I struggled to get my timetable out from my bag, but he waited patiently.

"Let's see... Aha! Here it is! I mumbled under my breath. I handed him my time table and he read over it once.

"It seems that we have all our classes together" He informed me, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. "PHEW! I thought I wouldn't know anybody in any of my classes!" I laughed.

Ulquirra just chuckled before opening a door i had failed to notice. He walked in and continued to stride to the teachers desk and i followed him, partially hiding behind him. Due to the fact that Ulquirra was in front of the desk, i couldn't see who my teacher was. What was this feeling? Something seemed wrong... very wrong. Maybe if i retreat slowly, no one will notice me leave. Then i could –

"Kurosaki- saaaaaaan! What a surprise!"

I knew that voice. I could recognise it everywhere. O dear Kami, please don't let it be -

"Urahara" I squeaked. Ulquirra shot me a look but I waved him off.

"Lovely! Lovely! I have you for the rest of the year! Ahahaha! "He grinned his creepy smile and i suppressed a shudder lest Ulquirra or anyone else see.

" Uh-hu... It seems so... I'll just go, you know, sit over there... next to Ulquirra... a-away from you...yeah, erm" I slowly backed away. Urahara's smile didn't waver one bit. Creepy... When I take the seat next o Ulquirra he shoots me a quick smile. That's when I notice how quite the class got.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ulquirra! H-he s-s-m-smiled!" A scream resonated throughout the whole classroom. I turned, only to squeak in shock. A boy was scrutinizing me, analyzing, even...

"You made him smile, didn't you? What are you? No body can make Ulquirra smile! NOBODY! D-did you see that, Tatsuki? I swear, he smiled!" This boy was still staring at me even if he was talking to that girl.

"KEIGO SHUT UP YOU BAKA! You're such an ass-hole! So what if Ulquirra smiled? It's natural. Now sit back down in your seat before i shove my foot so deep in your -"Urahara-sensei, thankfully, interrupted Tatsuki's threat.

"Enough already, my little lovelies! Lets begin, shall we?" I hadn't noticed till now, but Urahara had an evil glint in his eyes. He was scheming... but what exactly was it?.. " Were starting a new topic, everyone!" Out of literally nowhere, Urahara-sensei took out a lollipop and began sucking it, making slurping noises. I swivelled in my chair, trying to find out where that unnerving music was coming from. Was I the only one that noticed? Why's everyone ignoring it?

" He does this al the time. He sucks on his lollipop, and the teacher's assistant, Tessai, plays some music" Ulquirra stayed stoic like as he explained. Nodding, I settled back down. "Guessing time! Keigo, what are we going to do today?" Keigo stood up and said, "Um, well, I think were gonna start –"

" STOP! I WANNA SAY IT!" Urahara interrupted Keigo with a shrill scream. Keigo sat back down, shaking his head at his crazy teacher. " Were going to start... Tessai, if you please" He looked at a large man at the back of the class, who pressed a button. Mere seconds later, a drum roll sounded. I rolled my eyes.

" What the hell are we going to do, old man?" I looked to my left, two seats away from me, and i found a guy with raven hair, and piercing eyes. He was wearing glasses, and it looked like a scowl was forever etched into his face.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Ishida-saaaaaaan! We're starting... Sex education!"

Nani? I snapped my head up, in time to see Urahara staring at me, his eyes shadowed. Shudder... "Right! To start off with, i'll need two volentee—" He was interrupted by the door slamming open, very forcefully. It bounced of the wall, and flew out of its hinges.

"Ooops! Ahahaha! Remind me to get that fixed" I heard a voice and looked up to see...

**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A GRIMJJOW ON TOP! That was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. meeting the rest of the gang

Chapter two – Meeting the rest...

" _Right! To start off with, ill need two volentee—" He was interrupted by the door slamming open, very forcefully. It bounced of the wall, and flew out of its hinges. "Ooops! Ahahaha! Remind me to get that fixed" I heard a voice and looked up to see..._

A blinding light. I was momentarily dazed.

"Madarame Ikakku! Your late... again... Tessai will take care of your sorry butt after lesson. TAKE YOUR SEAT! AHAHAHA!.." Urahara cackled like a witch. Ikakku walked up the aisle of chair's, past Ulquirra, and making a bee line for me.

"What are yer doin' in ma chair, girly?" he said. I was about to answer when,

"I don't see your name written on the seat... therefore, you have no reservations what so ever." Ulquirra voice rang in the silence. A cricket could be heard, chirping.

"What's this? Why so protective, Ulqui-chan? Fine, I'll sit next to Sado" He smirked and gave us one last look. I smiled sheepishly but he just waved it off.

"Now, now class, settle down! Lets get back to business! Ulquirra-Kun, Kurosaki-saaaaaaan! Get up here!" Urahara was up to something. I could feel it in my bones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ichigo, lets never speak of that ever again." Ulquirra told me. I nodded frantically.

" Roger that. What happens in the classroom, stays in the classroom..." I knew old man Urahara was up to something. I can't believe he made us do and say such things in front of anyone. I' m sorry, but was that even legal?

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? You hardly know anybody, and I want you to meet them" Ulquirra told me, emotionless.

" Sure, sure! I'd love to meet them!" As we made our way to the cafeteria, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was this feeling?

" Everyone, I' d like you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo" I blushed but waved none the less. " Ichigo, this is Nnoitra Jiruga." He pointed to a really pale guy. He has shoulder length hair. When he smiled, I noticed that he had the number 5 tattooed on his tongue. He was wearing an eye patch. He intimidated me.

" A berry, huh? Well, i can tell you'll fit right in!" Nnoitra teased me and ruffled my hair. I pouted and he laughed at that.

" That's- Where on earth is Starrk? " Ulquirra questioned. I looked down to study the pattern on my shoes when I noticed a foot sticking out from under the table. I ducked down, and peered under the table to find a guy with brown hair, a goatee on his chin, and a calm, serene look on his face sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly.

" Err, I think that's him.. sleeping...under the table" I pointed out.

" Yes, that's him. Don't wake him if you want to keep you're life" Ulquirra warned. I looked around and smiled. Today wasn't so bad after all. Nnoitra spoke up.

" OI, Ulquirra, where's Grimmjow?" I raised my head. I liked that name. It had a ring to it. A guy with blonde hair walked up behind Ulquirra and sat next to Nnoitra.

"I' m sure he landed himself in detention... again" Blondie took a grape from Nnoitra's plate, and popped it in his mouth.

"OI! That's my grape! Give it back, yer runt!" Nnoitra tackled Blondie, who I noticed had an eye patch too, and squeezed his mouth open, successfully getting back his grape.

" What are yer gonna do with it now?" Blondie grinned. Nnoitra put his finger on his chin, feigning thought, and before Blondie knew it, Nnoitra shoved the grape deep in his nose. "AACH! IT'S *snort* REALLY *snort* DEEP!" Blondie covered one of his nose holes and blew, the grape lying out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I COULD'VE DIES, GODDAMIT" Blondie roared, charging for Nnoitra, who side stepped out of the way.

"You can't do jack to me, Tesla" He sniggered.

"What happen—OH SHIT! OW!" I jumped at the new voice and looked under the table. There, Starrk sat, rubbing the back of his head in pain. He looked at me in curiosity. " You need a hand?" I smiled at him, and held my hand out. He took it, and I heaved him out from under the table. When he was standing, I dusted my self off.

" Who are you? Your a girl..."

I blinked. He just woke up. He's probably still tired. " Err, yeah... that's me.. .a girl" I shot Ulquirra a look and he chuckled. " Kurosaki Ichigo." I held out my hand and introduced myself, but Starrk just stared at my hand. I slowly brought it down again, disappointed. Before i knew it, Starrk pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug. I could hear Nnoitra and Tesla sniggering for all they were worth.

" If your gonna be a part of our gang, i have to hug you. I don't do handshakes" I laughed and hugged him back. I turned to look at all of them. Nnoitra and Tesla were having a heated argument about who Bella would choose (Edward or Jacob) while Ulquirra just watched them. During our hug, Starrk fell asleep and I laid him down.

"You guys are weird" I laughed out loud. "They all looked up at me, even Starrk. "I like it..." I smiled mischievously.. They all shot me grins, returning to what they were doing before hand.

"Trust me, if you've known them as long as i have you'll grow bored eventually"

I turned to look at a sight to behold. His hair was blue. Of all colours. Teal blue. His eyes where a shade darker than his hair. His hair was shaggy, practically begging me to run my fingers through it. He was grinning, showing a perfect set of pearls.

" Grimmjow JaquerJacks... you better remember it" he flashed me a knee-buckling grin.


	3. Buterflies,memories and annoying girls

THANKYOUUU! I was so happy with the reviews i got, that i posted the second chapter up on the SAME DAY! I KNOW! Crazy, right? On with the story!

Chapter three—butterflies, memories and annoying girlfriends.

When our eyes met, everything had seemed to have stopped moving. It was just me and him. His piercing gaze never strayed from mine, and we stayed like that for god only knows how long, when someone cleared their throat.

"YO! Grimmjow got the hot's for Ichigo! I never would have guessed!" Tesla taunted and teased, causing a vein to pop out on Grimmjow temple, but he ignored him none the less.

"Is your name as beautiful as your face?" What a lame hook up line. I gave him my best Are-you-kidding-me look and stuck my hand out formally. He looked at my hand, and then in my eyes, deeper and deeper, searching my soul.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" When he took my hand, an electric current passed through my whole body, warming me to the core. It reached all the way to my fingers and toes. Did he feel that too? By the look that he gave me, im sure he did... But before anyone could say anything, a small girl with raven black hair, wearing a Chappy The Bunny backpack on her back, screamed his name.

"Grimmy, I MISSED YOU!" She ran towards him and hugged the living day light out of him. I swear i saw his eyes pop out... She then plopped herself unceremoniously on his lap. My eyes widened slightly. So, he had a girlfriend.

"Rukia, i frigging saw you 10 minutes ago!" Annoyance and irritation flared in his beautiful eyes, and Nnoitra and Tesla sniggered, catching Rukia's attention. She glared at them, before noticing me. I could feel her glare piercing me, but i was too busy looking at Grimmjow, who was eating an apple. The juice trickled out of his mouth, and a tongue jerked out to catch it before it escaped. So mesmerizing... Apparently, that made Rukia angry.

"What? Is it really a crime to see my BOYFRIEND?" she said the last part louder, probably trying to make me jealous. So pompous... Before Grimmjow could say anything, she silenced him with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, while his stayed open, looking bored. Blushing, i directed my gaze to Nnoitra, who was surprisingly grimacing. I tried to ignore the pang that went through my body, the butterflies going hay wire. What was i feeling? Was it... could it really be jealousy? Tesla coughed, thankfully, causing Rukia to stop kissing Grimmjow. "What?" she snapped, obviously annoyed that he interrupted her. Tesla sniggered, loving the effect he had on her.

"If you don't mind, could you stop sucking Grimmjow's face, so we could talk to him?" Rukia just pouted, and got off of Grimm's lap. Ulquirra, Tesla, Nnoitra and Grimmjow stood up and walked away from the two girls and the sleeping Starrk under the table. Away from hearing distance, Tesla was telling Grimmjow something, exaggerating hand gestures, Nnoitra backing him up with nods and 'hhms'. Ulquirra just stayed expressionless.

"Listen her you brat" i turned to look at Rukia, who was glaring daggers at me. " If you do anything to my relationship, i will make sure that you'll regret it. Your just a slag that things she can steal boyfriends. But me and grimm are a match made in heaven. We wont split up. So do everyone a favour, and go back to where you came from" Rukia sneered. I sighed. " Finished? Now, how long did that take you to revise? Your obviously dim, and i won't waste my time with you. I have a problem though... your trash. I don't like trash. So go away, please" I snickered, trying to make her feel small. I could practically hear the whirring in her brain, trying to come up with a smart comeback. When she couldn't, i smirked. All of a sudden, Starrk grabbed my leg to hoist himself up. Throwing a lazy arm over my shoulder, he glared at Rukia. " I don't like you... go away." For once, i was glad for his bluntness. Rukia looked scared.

"Grimmjow wont let you get away with this..." she mumbled, before walking back to a table full of Rukia bots.

" Oh, im sure that he will" i shouted after her, laughing loudly. The boys returned, and Ulquirra sat next to me, Nnoitra on my other side, and Tesla and Grimmjow in front of me. This reminded me of a family. My family...

**********Flashback**********

"Mommy! mommy! I actually beat Tatsuki-san today! Im the new champion!" a very excited little Ichigo was walking alongside her mother, conversing about the events that took place moments ago.

"Im so proud of you, darling! Wait till we get home. Well tell everybody!" Masaki Kurosaki smiled. Her daughter really was something. She adored her. Her daughter had two sides. A loving little girl that loves to dress up, plait braids and sing and dance. Then, there was the devil... Ichigo was good at karate... and she knew it. If you angered her, all hell broke loose and then may be god be with that unfortunate person... I mean, Ichigo was better than all the boys at the dojo. Masaki couldn't help but feel proud to be her mother...

"Look mommy! Its the sunset! It's so pretty!" the little girl giggled.

"Its quite the sunset, don't you think? What do you feel, Ichi? When you look at it." Masaki smiled sadly as her daughter looked away.

"I don't like it... it makes me feel too sad. Like something bad's going to happen..."

"What? Sunsets aren't sad! There full of joy and they make me feel like i can fly!"

Ichigo looked up at her mother like she had been blind all of her life, and her mother, this beautiful creature, was the light. She looked up to her mother.

"Okay, mommy! I changed my mind. I've decided that i like sun-" Before Ichigo could finish, a man from behind her approached and gagged her with a foul smelling cloth. Before she could drift into unconsiosness, Ichigo heard the begs and screams of her mother piercing the night, asking to spare the child, cold laughter and a gunshot that will forever echoe in Ichigo's mind...

"Ichigo! Hey! You okay? OI" Someone shook my shoulder. I snapped out of my gaze and sniffed, wrapping my arms around my waist and letting out a strangeled sob. All the memories i worked so hard to suppress were slowly, but surely, seeping through the walls i built.

"Ichigo! Whats the matter?"

"Ichigo! Whats wrong?"

"Ichi!"

Everyone crowded around me and i finally realised the time i was wasting. I was making everyone worry... I really didn't want to be a nuisance, so i tried to stop the excessive flow of tears. However, the harder i tried, the harder it got to suppress. They flowed non stop. Eventually, i calmed down and unravelled my arms and looked up. I smiled sheepishly at all of them.

"Gomeni, everyone. You didn't need to see that"

Starrk shook his head. " Dont you worry about that. And don't tell us anything until your ready" He smiled reassuringly. I thanked him with my eyes, and grinned at a very worried looking Ulquirra.

"i'm okay now, really" He nodded, reluctantly, and got back to his food.

"Are you sure your okay, Ichigo?" Grimmjow spoke up. I looked at him and nodded, plastering a fake smile on my face. He didn't buy it, obviously, but let it go.

"All of you. Thank you for being so nice to me. I really appreciate it and i hope we can be good friends!"

Ulquirra gave me an unusually warm smile, Nnoitra and Tesla gave me wolfish grins, their mouths full of food. Grimmjow winked at me, causing me to blush. This went noticed by Ulquirra who glared at him. Starrk just gave an approving snore..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed a big sigh. I was bored. Out of my wits. I tapped my foot and bobbed my head to the tune of Three Days Grace- Over and over. I was waiting impatiently for the bus to take me to school. I played with a strand of my orange hair, humming quietly to myself.

The bus pulled up and i walked in, flashing my bus pas at him. Time flew by easily as i gazed out if the dirty window, pondering. It has been 6 months now since i moved... and i've loved every single second of it.

I got to meet Ulquirra. He was like a big brother to me. He didn't show it unless necessary, but he was very protective of me. Nnoitra was the same. Always teasing me. But the one thing he hated was when i was upset, so i tried to be happy around him as much as i could.

He is probably the most protective of me... Tesla, he was like a father to me. If i wanted to do something, i had to ask him permission, and if he said no (he has his reasons, and i respected that) i would obey. He is, after all, the oldest from all of us and (believe it or not) the most responsible.

The door opened up, as I stood up. Walking to the door, i thanked the driver and stepped down. Before i could touch ground, i was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder...

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, because reviews are a writers fuel! Thanks! 3333


	4. Lettng it all out

Chapter 4 – Letting it all out.

_The door opened , as I stood up. Walking to the door, i thanked the driver and stepped down. Before i could touch ground, i was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder.._

"AAAH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, I TELL YOU!" I screamed as i heard a laugh.

"NEVER! I SHALL NEVER GIVE IN! YOU ARE MINE FOR THE TAKING! MUAHAHA—ACKH—" Nnoitra chocked, probably on his own spit, and dropped me. He clutched his throat and wheezed. I roared with laughter, pointing at him.

"That's whatcha get for not listening to me!" i walked over to him and thumped his back until he eventually stopped .

"Remind me not to do that ever again" He groaned. I pulled him out of the ways, since we were still in front of the bus doors. The passengers shot us dirty glares and Nnoitra just laughed at them.

"ICHI-BERRY!" I looked around, to see tesla sprinting at me full speed. Panicking, i side stepped out of his way, resulting in him crashing into the bus stop with a load BANG!

"OW! What was that for?" he pouted and i stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Oh, i just didn't want to die today is all! Maybe tomorrow!" i grinned. Looking around, i noticed something. "Where's everybody else?" Before anyone could say anything, a hand clasped over my mouth, nose and eyes.

_...a man from behind her approached and gagged her with a foul smelling cloth. Before she could drift into unconsiosness, Ichigo heard the begs and screams of her mother piercing the night, asking to spare the child, cold laughter and a gunshot that will forever echoe in Ichigo's mind..._

I whimpered. Before anyone could comprehend anything, i grabbed the attackers head, back flipped so that i was standing behind him, twisted his arm behind his back and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"if you want to keep your life, never do that again..." i whispered as threateningly as i possibly could.

"Ichi, calm down. Its me... Grimmjow... look? Im here! No one else..." He wrapped his arms around me, and i hugged him back. He was stiff. I must've hit him hard...

"Im sorry. Are you okay?" i mumbled.

"hey" he put his finger on my chin, lifting it up to look into my eyes. " Don't you worry about me. Are _you_ okay?" He muttered sweet nothing into my ears, and eventually i unwrapped my self from him. If anybody that didn't go to this school saw me and him, they'd think we were an item. However, the whole school knows that that is just our relationship. Were always hugging, were always teasing. We even hold hands.

"Yep, i' m all good!"

"! Ichi, your BADASS!" Nnoitra drawled out loudly. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"What can i say? Im black belt in Karate after all..." He took a step back, raising his hands, palms facing me.

"remind me not to get you angry" he mumbled.

"Thats my girl!" Tesla ruffled my hair and i pouted .

"What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost, JaguerJaques."

A voice from behind us sounded, quitly but loud enough. I turned and laughed freely.

"ULQUI-CHAAAAN!" I ran towards him and hugged him, while he shook his head and chuckled quitly. It seemed like i was the only one that could make Ulquirra laugh, let alone crack a smile. I asked him why that was, and he shrugged, telling me that i was different and i was the only one that made him happy. That made me feel so good inside.

"Oh, Grimmjow 's just shocked cus Ichi just totally kicked his ass!" Tesla said loudly, purposely attracting attention. Some people stared incredulously while some sniggered. A blush colored Grimmjow 's cheek, before he scoweled.

"Course not! I was just caught off gaurd. But i have to admit... you have a really good kick..."

I laughed at that.

"Ichigo!" Starrk called me and i waved. He ran over to me, grinning wolfishly, and picked me up. He twirled me around and i screamed and giggled.

"Put me down!" To be honest, i really enjoyed it when starrk picked me up like that.

Distinctively, i heard Grimmjow mutter, " Why doesn't she kick him?" And i chuckled. Starrk, Ulquirra, Nnoitra and tesla were like the best brothers ever. Grimmjow was different. I've accepted long ago that i liked Grimmjow. He doesn't like me back, that i was sure of. But even if he did (which he doesn't.) he's still going out with queen bee Rukia Kuchiki. All of a sudden, i was dropped softly onto the ground. I looked around, alarmed, before i relaxed. Oh, its okay. Starrk just fell asleep. Again. This happened all the time. It was completely normal. The bell rang, and we all went to class, Grimmjow and Nnoitra carrying a still sleeping starrk.

"Kurosaki saaaaaaan! Welcome!" i wince, before turning around and smiling at Urahara sensei.. Living with him for a long time, i had gotten used to his shenanigans. After all, he is my uncle...my very crazy uncle whom i adored

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A 13 year old Ichigo sat silently on a park bench, the wind whipping through her long orange hair. She gripped the necklace her mom gave he in her fist. This very day, Masaki Kurosaki died. This very minute was her last. Ichigo missed her. Her smiles, her laughs, her eyes, her everything. A part of her died with her mother. She missed the hugs, the talks... just everything. A sob racked through her body, soon followed by another before she was full out crying._

"_CASA! Why did you have to leave me! Why couldn't you stay? I need you!" She screamed into the heavens. "WHY,WHY,WHY!" She screamed over and over again, not even caring about the fact that she was at the park at night all alone. A pair of strong arms ravelled around her waist and she stiffened._

"_Shhhh, its me ... it's okay to cry... let it go" his familiar voice soothed her, and she tightened her hold on him, screaming into his chest._

"_WHERE ARE YOU, CASA!" A part of Ichigo felt grateful for her uncle. He had always been there for her. In fact, he was like a second father to her. After his daughter, Ururu, had passed away, he moved to Karakura Town for a new life as a teacher.2 years later, her father had asked her is she wanted to move for a fresh start. Immediately, she asked if she could move to Karakura town. Her father agreed, but a turn of events changed everything..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Today was... different. Urahara sensei didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Everyone in the class room noticed. He didn't take his lollipop out, nor did i hear the music playing. Was Tessai even here today?  
>"Okay, class! Homework..." i tuned him out, and let my thoughts cloud my brain. My mother... my beautiful mother died on this very day. I miss her so much... i thought about everything that we did together and a silent tear slipped from my eye. Ulquirra saw from the corner of his eye, and immediately moved to comfort me surreptitiously.<p>

"Whats wrong?" he murmured softly. He knew i hated attention, so he didn't draw any. I let every single emotion i felt, all the depression, pain, sorrow, all of the feeling i tried so hard to mask, show in my eyes. When i looked at him with those very same eyes, his widened profusely. We stared at eachother, our gazes locked until a tear from my eye broke the spell. I looked back to the front of the class, clasping my hand with his, in an iron grip. The only thing keeping me from breaking down and crying was the reassuring hand in mine, and the familiar drone that was my uncle in the background, the soft murmurs coming from him soothing me.

"Alright, class. That'll be all. Off you go! Kurosaki-san, can you stay behind after class, please?" i looked up and nearly gasped. All of the joking had left his eyes. All that was left was a look that made him look beyond his age... wiser. Speechless, i nodded. The bell rand and everyone filed out, slowly. Eventually, after the door closed, all the duo could hear was the incisive tick of the clock. It seemed that time itself dragged on and on. All was quiet, both of them thinking on how to approach the inevitable. Finally, Urahara opted for spreading his arms wide open. Waiting. I closed my eyes, and unsteadily dragged my self to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me. Then, he whispered the four words that unlocked all the walls i had built to stop the pain. All the restraints were let go when he said:

"It's okay to cry..." i howled in sheer agony and sobbed loudly, clutching his shirt, letting out everything i kept in for so long.

"i W-WANT MY M-MOM BACK! SHE LEFT ME, AND S-SHE PROMISED S-SHE'D STAY! I-I-" Bile rose in my throat , blocking my sentence. Urahara rubbed my back comfortingly, whispering soothing word into my ears. He tightened his hold on me and i found my self feeling grateful to him once again. If he didn't hold me, i would've fallen apart. I needed him, and he was there for me. After i calmed down, i felt much better. All of this pent up emotion was very difficult to maintain. And very unhealthy. And now that i let itr all go, it felt like an enormous weight had lifted off my shoulders. After what felt like an eternity, i pulled back, wiping my eyes. I sniffed,

"Thank you, Oji-san"

"You know im always here for you. Whenever you need me, i'll be here.

"Your really helping me..." He gently lifted his hand, and wiped away the tear marks on my face. " Now off you go to your next lesson, sweetheart"

"Thanks again. I love you, Oji-san" he smiled at me, wrote me a not, ruffled my hair and ushered me out.


	5. Part of the story

A/N: People! I am SO sorry that i wasn't able to upload for such a long time. I have been really busy with school work, and i was really busy watching this thing called 'One Litre Of Tears'. It's about this 15 year old Japanese girl who is diagnosed with Spinocerebeller ataxia. It's a terrible disease where part of the brain is damaged. Eventually, this disease will cause her to not be able to walk when she wants to, speak when she wants to, swallow when she wants to etc. The series is based on the true story. Throughout her painful experience, she kept a diary until the day she could no longer hold a pen. I' m telling you all of this now... there has not been one episode, NOT ONE, where i did not cry. It was so sad. I suggest you all watch it. There's like 11 episodes and then there's a special... Anyway, im REALLY sorry for not updating! Review please!

Chapter 5 – part of the story.

"_Your really helping me..." _

_He gently lifted his hand, and wiped away the tear marks on my face. " Now off you go to your next lesson, sweetheart" _

"_Thanks again. I love you, Oji-san" he smiled at me, wrote me a note, ruffled my hair and ushered me out._

I took my time, wandering slowly through the abandoned corridors. I needed time to collect myself. No need to worry anybody. I reached my class and knocked on the door, entering.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Kurosaki-san." The teacher shot me a dirty look. I just gave her the note and went to sit at the back next to Grimmjow. If anybody in the class looked at me now, they wouldn't have thought that something was wrong. But Grimmjow knew me better than i knew myself. So, obviously, he noticed that something was likely amiss.

"Ichi! What happened to you?" His eyes overflowed with worry. This confirmed for me that i had to tell everyone about me. I knew it was time. After all, it would have happened sooner or later. And i trusted all of them completely. Ignoring his question, i turned to smile at him sadly.

"Grimm, i need to talk to you and the guys about something important... Later" Grimmjow looked deep into my eyes, searching for the answer. He searched my soul, warming me to my very core. I've never felt like this. Not with Renji, definitely not with Kenpatchi. What on earth was it? I was broken out of my thoughts when Grimmjow nudged me.

"Time to go, champ" i nodded, before following him outside. The hallways filled with the normal hubbub. People laughing, talking, singing, screaming. Having fun... i wish it was as easy as that for me. But you shouldn't depend on wishes. After all, they don't come true. I had to learn that the hard way. Grimmjow and i approached the table

"Guys, do you mind if we eat on the roof today? Ichigo has something to tell us" Nnoitra and Tesla stopped there incisive bickering, and looked at me. Starrk silently berated what to do. Ulquirra nodded and stood up, leading the way. Grimmjow and i trailed behind, silently walking. His presence calmed me down to an extent, but that didn't stop negative thoughts from swimming in my head. When they found out the truth, would the leave me? Would they think that i was ill? I mean, yeah, i know i need help, but i am by no means mentally unstable. I just wish my life wasn't so messed up. Then maybe, just maybe, i'd be able to live the normal life of a teenaged girl...

We climbed the long flight of stairs, and i realised that i had moved closer to Grimmjow unconsciously. When we got to the roof, i walked to the center and sat down. Grimmjow sat right next to me, Tesla on the other side. Ulquirra took the seat in front of me, and Starrk gently layed his head on my lap. I ran my hand though his brown locks and he sighed.

"You're like the sister I've always wanted..." my eyes softened and watered.

"And you're like the brother I've always needed. All of you" a tear slowly trickled out of my eyes, travelling the length of my chin and falling onto Starrk's cheek. He opened his eyes, and rested his hand on my face.

"Please don't cry, ichi" everyone started talking at once, making quite a lot of sound.

"I don't like it when you cry" Nnoitra chided.

"Yeah! Smile, ichi"

"You pieces of trash, let her speak" All of the loud hubbub was becoming unsettling.

"W-when I was seven..." I started in a harsh whisper. Straight away, all of the noise stopped, leaving an eternally long silence in it's wake. You could've heard a pin drop, was it not for my ragged breaths.

"When i was seven, i witnessed something that changed my life." Grimmjow took my hand, and i smiled thankfully.

"I had started karate when i was five. At first, my mother didn't approve, but i pestered her until she gave in. There was a girl that i just couldn't beat. I trained and trained everyday and i got very strong" My voice faded in and out. I hated it. It made me feel weak and vulnerable.

"I finally beat her, and became the new champion of the school. W-when me and my mom—" My voice cracked.

"when we were walking home, we talked about nothing and everything." I whimpered, all boundaries cleared as tears flowed out of my eyes like waterfalls. Starrk had moved and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing my back soothingly, a frown etched into his face.

"It's okay, Ichi. I' m... were here for you" He whispered softly.

"Then-t-then, someone had s-snuck up on us, and g-grabbed me from behind, g-gagging me with a cloth t-that m-made me f-feel sleepy" All of the unwanted memories swarmed me, suffocated me.

"W-when i woke up everything was dark. But i could see clearly. My mom... My beautiful mother lay dead with a gunshot wound right here," my hand trembled as i rested it on my chest, my heart thumping frantically. "And the purse she carried with her everywhere... was gone. A-and ... today's t-the day she died." If only i didn't ask to go karate, she'd still be alive. Self-irritation and remorse flashed in my eyes.

Before i could say anything else, Tesla lifted me from Starrk's lap and looked me in the eyes probingly.

"Ichi... a-are you blaming yourself?"

"If I didn't ask to go karate, my mother would still be alive!" I sobbed and clutched my aching chest, willing the pain to dull.

"Ichi, please! Its not your fault. We don't blame you and i'm sure no one else does..." i looked up, hope in my eyes. They were still acting the same, as if they didn't know of my dirty secret.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? Ichigo, of course we would never leave you! Were not letting you go that easy because your one of us now!" I looked at Grimmjow in shock, expecting him to be the one who had said that, but he was pointing his thumb in Ulquirra's direction who was staring at me incredulously.

"R-really?" i mumbled and he just spread his arms wide. I accepted his invitation and hugged him back, swimming.

"T-thank you, Onee-chan." His normally emotionless eyes softened, and he smiled. It was a rare moment and i made sure to engrave it into my mind for all of time. Then, he glared at everybody except me.

"If anybody speaks a word of this, i will bury them so deep in the ground, that the earths core would disintegrate their sorry asses." His word dripped with venom and i could feel it emanating from him. Everybody's eyes widened, al of them slowly moving away from the negative energy surrounding Ulquirra surreptitiously. I couldn't help myself. I howled in laughter, falling out of Ulquirra' s arms, rolling on the floor. My sides ached, but it was totally worth it! Nnoitra, Tesla and Grimmjow looked at each other before joining me. Ulquirra' s mouth twitched in what i supposed was a smile. The sound of the school bell ringing could be heard in the far distance. Sighing deeply, i stood up, wiping myself.

"There's more to it, but i need more time to prepare"

"Don't worry, we get it" Grimmjow smiled and threw his arm over my shoulders. His embrace... it felt amazing. It made me feel something i wasn't familiar with. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach once again and my hands felt clammy. Was this... could this be love? Because if it was, I' m totally screwed. He's dating Rukia. It seems that love always puts me in the hardest of positions and i was really starting to doubt if i could really be in a relationship.

We made our way back to class, Grimmjow' s arm still around me. Soft murmers ran through the corridors, slowly progressing in sound.

"_Is Grimmjow-kun cheating on Rukia-chan?"_

"_I heard he broke up with her"_

"_Is he going out with Ichigo-chan?"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe the things people come up with?" Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to smile at me.

"What d'you mean?"

"They're saying you broke up with Rukia." I didn't meet his eyes, afraid he's be angry with me for prying.

"Eeer, yeah. I broke it off. I hate the way she messes with people. It's very conniving." He rubbed his neck with his other hand sheepishly.

"Oh.. well, good for you, i guess." I was calm and tranquil on the outside, but Inner Ichigo was screaming and jumping around in ecstasy. Yes! Before the joy could seep out, i settled down and walked into class with a now single Grimmjow.


	6. Shock of the day

A/N Hey, people! I need a Beta. I've realised that i have quite a few grammar mistakes. I can't really pick up on my own mistakes so im probably going to need help. If your interested, send me a message! Anyways, enjoy! O yeah, i keep forgetting to do the disclaimer. So here it is, and this is also for all of the other chapters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo. I just wish i could own Grimmjow...**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW! X**_

"_Oh.. well, good for you, i guess." I was calm and tranquil on the outside, but Inner Ichigo was screaming and jumping around in ecstasy. Yes! Before the joy could seep out, i settled down and walked into class with a now single Grimmjow._

I was on my way home after school and the sun was shining brightly as if it was smiling down at me. I wasn't looking where i was going and bumped into someone and knocked them over by accident. Before i could help the person, a kick was sent to my stomach but i blocked it easily;

"You idiot!" Definitely Rukia. "You broke Grimmjow and i up! What did i tell you, Bitch? He's mine, and i' m going to show you that the hard way" Rukia sneered, jealousy raging in her eyes.

I smiled at her knowing i could take her on. I was ready. What i wasn't ready for, though, was for someone to pierce my back with a dagger. I screamed in pain as someone kicked me on my hip. I felt a crack. Something definitely broke. All of her cronies surrounded me, waiting for something. What for? A click of Rukia's finger answered my question as they all charged for me. five against one. How was that fair? What am i going to do?

(Next day at school.)

"Guys, where's Ichigo?" a sleepy Starrk asked, yawning. Everyone directed their gazes to Ulquirra. "She wasn't in homeroom today, either. So far, she hasn't missed one day of school." Ulquirra frowned. The silence dragged on, almost deafening, as they all thought hard. Tesla's scowl was deeply etched into his face, the worry seeping out from him. No one noticed, but Grimmjow was having a panic attack. 'What if she's hurt? We need to help her. There's no point just sitting here doing nothing!'

BANG!

The silence was broken as Nnoitra slammed his fist down onto the table. "Something's wrong, damn it! We have to find her!" They were getting stares from their fellow peers, but none of them could give two shits. They all nodded.

"We'll go at lunchtime" Ulquirra stated.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! SHE COULD BE HURT!" Grimmjow roared as people pointed at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them rushed to Ichigo' s house. They ran past the central park, making their way through an abandoned neighbourhood. Before they got to her house, Starrk stopped. He looked sideways towards a dark alleyway. He turned around slowly and stiffly walked towards the dustbins. A flash of the colour orange made his knees buckle.

"Starrk! What are you doing? We have to get to Ichi' s house!" Tesla grabbed his shoulders, but Starrk dropped onto the ground in shock.

"Ichig-Oh God, no..." he whispered the last part brokenly. Nnoitra pushed past him and kneeled down, cradling her head.

"ICHIGO!" She stirred and immediately whimpered.

"Nnoitra-Nii-san... i-it hu-hurts" she grabbed onto his shirt as sobs racked through her broken body.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow kneeled besides her, holding her hand. Everybody gathered around her while Tesla dialled an ambulance.

"NO! NO DAMN QUESTIONS! JUST GET HERE, NOW!"

"I-ic-ichi-Ichigo..." everyone stilled. Nnoitra, was he... was he crying? You could see moisture brimming as a tear escaped his eyes, rolling down his chin and onto Ichigo' s chin.

"Ichigo, stay strong... don't die"

"B-but i-it hur-hurts s-s-so b-badly... C-c-can i s-sleep?"

Her eyes were drifting shut, the last things she heard being Grimmjow calling her name and a distant, faint siren.

...Red and blue...

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

(Grimmjow' s POV)

I sat in the waiting room impatiently. Was she okay? Nnoitra was biting his finger nails, a bad habit he did when he was worried and scared. Starrk sat wide eyed, twirling his goatee harshly in his hand. Tesla was staring blankly ahead at the wall. I grimaced. It'd be the worst for him. Ichigo was his daughter. A small nurse walked up to us, scribbling on a clipboard nervously. Her hands shook slightly.

"Are you the Kurosaki family?" Technically, no. But we were her family. Straight away, we stood up simultaneously.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Ulquirra spoke up. The nurse looked at us, sadness swimming in her large doe-orbs. Nnoitra shook his head disbelievingly, muttering 'no'.

"Nurse, tell me NOW! WHERE IS SHE?" Ulquirra barked out. She shrivelled in fear, scribbling madly on her clipboard.

" I' m so sorry. She has passed away. The hospital offers their regards" Everything sunk in...

"NO! YOUR LYING! ICHIGO! SHE' S NOT DEAD!" I screamed in agony, dropping down onto my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Nnoitra was motionless. Tesla was crying loudly, shaking his head angrily. Silent tears fell from Ulquirra' s eyes, his normally still frame shaking. Starrk was screaming at no body in particular.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, HINAMORI!" A small, white haired doctor ran to the group, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She whimpered in fear.

"You BAKA! You were supposed to inform Kurosaki MAI'S family! Ichigo' s perfectly fine!"

"!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!—" Nnoitra tried to grab her, anger clouding his thoughts, but Starrk held him back.

"Momo, you can't afford to make mistakes like this. Now go, and tell the right family!" she scrabbled away, squeaking.

"Doctor, where the hell is Ichigo?" Nnoitra spoke through gritted teeth.

"Room 216" he wrote something on his clipboard, gave a curt nod, and walked away.

"lets go!" i told them.

It seemed with every step i took towards her room, i edged closer and closer to realization. I love Ichigo... and i could've lost her. I love her. I love everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her jokes (even though they still acquire the 'funny' part), her hair. Her beautiful, orange hair practically begging me to run my fingers through. I don't want to see her hurt... i would break down. I feel her pain... and it's agonizing. But i could do it... i WILL do it. Because i love Ichigo Kurosaki - and i' m totally screwed.

(A/N/ I was gonna end it here, but the chapter was too short. Eh...:)

The doors opened and i walked in followed by Nnoitra and Tesla. The two let out identical strangled cries as they saw the state Ichigo was in. My Ichigo... our Ichigo... bandaged up from head to toe, with her leg elevated. Above all that, there were bruises and cuts littered all over her body. She looked horrible and i don't know how i got through it without shedding tears. I walked to a shadowed corner, waiting patiently.

"Ulqui-chan"

A whisper ran through the big white room. There was no movement, before Ulquirra slowly walked towards the bed. She held out her hand, blindly, and he grabbed it firmly, sighing.

"I' m right here, Ichigo. Right here" He murmured quietly.

" i-" she cleared her throat. " i don't feel anything... its all numb" she laughed but it didn't sound the same. She was broken.

"Baby, who did this?" Tesla appeared on her other side, stroking her hair, his fatherly side kicking in. Everyone stopped breathing, waiting for the name of the person on the top of their list of people to kill.

"N-no one" Nnoitra growled in frustration.

"Ichigo! Tell us! We want to help."

"Nnoitra, please... i just, i need to sleep. But- but first i need to speak to you, Grimmjow. Privately." She directed her gaze at me, as i peered at her from the shadows.

"Lets go, everyone" Starrk spoke up for the first time and walked out. Tesla gave her a kiss on the forehead, before walking out. Nnoitra did the same, and took his leave. Ulquirra hesitated.

"It's okay, Ulqui-chan." She smiled reassuringly. He soon exited the room and all was quite. I slowly walked forwards, until i reached her bed and i sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"What is it, Ichi-berry?" i whispered slowly, softly, drawing patterns on the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Ever since i've met you, i felt something i didn't feel for any of the others. Something was always different." My breath caught in my throat. Was she implying what i thought she was? My heart beat quickened, thumping in my chest. The heart monitor' s beeping increased in speed also. It was in sync with my own. We were one...

"Whenever i was with you, i felt butterflies in my stomach. You're always in my dreams and you haunt them nightly. Your face was always there when i closed my eyes. In my moments of desperation, i think of you straight away. I never knew what these things meant. I never fully understood it. But i now i do... yes. I know now. I feel all of these things because – because i love you. And after nearly dying, i realised i couldn't hide it anymore... "She finished off.

I was stuck. I couldn't move. Everything stopped. She loves me. She loves me back. No matter how many times i repeat the words in my head, it'll never sound as beautiful as when she uttered them. I love her so much, it hurts. And she's the only remedy. I need her. Physically need her. Apparently, i took too long and Ichigo misinterpreted.

"It' fine if you don't return my feelings. I just had to tell you, because i couldn't hide it any longe-" i cut her off with my lips. (A/N/ LOL!) she stiffened, surprised. Gradually, she melted into my arms and we fit like a puzzle piece. Her lips moved sensually with mine, dancing gracefully with eachother. I pulled back and took a much needed breath.

"Ichi-berry, i love you too. Now i realise i've loved you since from the very begging. I can't live without you." Happy tears gathered in her large, seeking eyes.

"Really?" she whispered, double checking her fate.

"Really. I love you with my heart." I pressed my hand against her chest and she lifted her hand and put it on mine.

"See, ichi? Can you feel it? Our hearts are one, and our souls are one" Our pulses beat at the same time. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. Sobbing, she clutched onto my shirt.

"Oh, G-grimmjow... I love you so much." I pulled her into my arms in a warm hug.

"I love you too, ichi-berry...

**End of chapter. How was that, peeps? Haha, this is so fun! Anyways, i have something important to say. First of all, i can't really check my own work since i don't pick up on the mistakes. But after i look at the story online, i see countless mistakes. So, i really need a Beta. If anybody's interested, message me! And don't forget to review. Whenever i read them, i want to write straight away. I love you guys! XX**


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7 – the rest of the whole story.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! The reviews i' m getting are seriously always making me smile. They're inspirational and make me feel like i' m doing a good job. Also, if anyone wanted to know, im already thinking about the sequel... and it's gonna be good! I' m already planning it out and everything! Anyway, beta still needed! If your interested, PM me, yea?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach in any way. All i own is the story plot. Tite Kubo is the respective owner of the characters in this story.**

"_See, Ichi? Can you feel it? Our hearts are one, and our souls are one" Our pulses beat at the same time. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. Sobbing, she clutched onto my shirt._

"_Oh, G-Grimmjow... I love you so much." I pulled her into my arms in a warm hug._

"_I love you too, Ichi-berry..._

Soon after the confessions, Ichigo fell asleep, but she was quite reluctant.

"Will you be here when i wake up?" She looked at me through her long eye lashes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Sure, don't worry."

I held her hand as she basked in Dreamland. She mumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold on my hand.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo mumbled and i looked at her face as she slept. I didn't know she talked in her sleep. " Karate chop..." Grimmjow chuckled at the absurdness of her dreams.

"YO, ICHI!" Nnoitra pushed through the door, his bellowing voice nearly waking up Ichigo. I put my finger to my lips and silenced him with my eyes. Eventually, the incisive beeping in the room slowed down to its original pattern. I pointed to the door, signalling that i wanted them to leave the room. When they all walked out (Nnoitra and Tesla putting up a fight of course; "We want to see Ichi, you damn blue thing!") questions fired at once from Nnoitra, Tesla and Starrk. I rubbed my temples in discomfort.

"One at a time!" I barked out in frustration. Tesla started off.

"Grimm, what happened?" i shook my head. We would talk when Ichigo was awake.

"Nothing, but we should probably let Ichigo sleep. We'll all take turns to stay with her." Without further ado, before i could finish, Nnoitra cried out.

"ME FIRST!" And ran full speed towards the room, screaming 'ICHIGO' along the way. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Then Tesla can see her. After that, Ulquirra and then Starrk. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Ulquirra cocked an eyebrow. 'Why is Grimmjow acting like the authority figure?' but let it go since it wasn't the time or the place.

"I' m worried about Ichigo. When will she be released from the hospital?" Starrk voiced his thoughts, which was an odd thing to do since he mostly kept to himself and his dreams.

"That would be today." The same, mousy nurse that went by the name Momo Hinamori , popped out of nowhere and told us. Tesla glared daggers at her and she shrunk.

"Are you sure about that?" he added menacingly.

_Later that same night_

(Grimmjow' s POV)

"And den, i went to mommy and she sed dat Nel had too much sweeties!" Nel pouted.

"Oh, really? Well, you show mom wrong, huh? Show her you can go 2 whole days without sweets!" i challenged her, and she nodded enthusiastically as she snuggled up closer to me. Nel was my beautiful little sister, who i cherished with all of my heart. I never show my brotherly side to anyone, and i plan on keeping it that way. I become way too soft. I started at the TV blankly, not really watching. Sigh. I miss Ichigo...

"Gwimmy-nee" the little JaguerJaques called out softly.

"Mmmhh?"

"Who's Itsygo?" I froze. Nani?

"Why? How do you know her?"

"You keep saying 'Itsygo' in your sleep." She giggled, throwing her small kidy legs up. "Is she your girl~~~friend?"

"Come here, quirt!" I tickled her and she threw her head back, giggling madly.

"Gwimmy-nee! S-stop...STOP! HAHAHAHA STOOOOOP!" She screamed in euphoria, laughing.

"FIRST YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" I tickled her harder and her laughs increased in volume. I laughed heartily at the sight.

"MEWCY! MEWCY!" I stopped my ministrations and she gasped for air. I chuckled at the cute sight.

"Now, time for you to go to sleep. Come on, I'll tuck you in." I sighed. She pouted but stalked off to bed none the less, with me trailing behind her hot on her heels. I followed her into her pink room and watched as she climbed into bed. She snuggled into her duvet and I wrapped it tightly around her small body. I didn't want her to get cold.

"G-Gwimmy-nee-chan..." a small voice from the bundle in the bed reached my ears.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you... wuv Nel?" she whispered. I tensed up. What kind of a question was that? I leaned forwards and looked into her beautiful green orbs seriously.

"Of course i do, Nel. What makes you think otherwise?" she gazed at me and tears started brimming in her large, child-like orbs.

"Because... these girls in skool... they say that no one wuvs Nel... because Nel a fweak..." my eyes widened at that. "Because Nel hab Gween hair, they make fun of Nel..." i hugged her little crying body, and rubbed her back soothingly. I don't want her to go through the hell that i had to go through because of the colour of her hair.

"Don't you worry your little head, Nel. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, and i'll have a chat with your teacher. Everything will be okay!" i reassured her. She gave me a bubbly smile after wiping away her tears. She kissed my cheek and turned over in bed.

"G'night, Gwimmy-nee-chan..." she murmured softly. I smiled, ruffled her hair, and walked out. My mother stood by the door, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. She wrapped her arms around my waist and i hugged her back.

"Your an amazing brother, Grimmjow. I' m so proud of you."

**LATER THAT EVENING LATER THAT EVENING LATER THAT EVENING LATER THAT EVENING LATER THAT EVENING**

I looked at the clock, fully awake.

**00:48pm**

I sighed. Why cant i go to sleep? Thoughts of Ichigo haunt me and i feel so lightheaded. She makes me feel things i' ve never felt for anyone. She was so selfless, kind, caring, funny, intelligent, beautiful... i could go on and on. The list is infinite. I crashed back to reality as my phone rang, the sound shrill and short.

"Yo," i greeted without looking at the caller ID.

"Grimmjow?" a hesitant voice spoke up from the small device and I grinned wolfishly.

"Ichi! What's wrong?" God, i missed her voice.

"Im sorry for the late hour... did i wake you?" she sounded so guilty.

"No, don't worry. I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about you..." i could practically hear her blushing.

"Grimmjow... i had a nightmare. Im scared and everythings cold and... i need you. C-can you come? Please?" she whispered into the phone, her voice wavering.

"I' m on my way." I informed her as i put on my clothes. I kept on talking to her as i made my way to her house. When i arrived, i hung up with a goodbye and made my way up the stairs. I opened the door with the keys she gave me and stepped in. I trudged up to her room and softly opened the door.

"Ichi?" i whispered softly.

"Im over here" her voice shook with fear and i stalked to her bed quickly. I crawled in with her and hugged her small frame to my chest.

"Im sorry, Grimm. I just felt really scared and there's no one here to comfort me..." she said and my heart dropped.

"I couldn't sleep anyway. That problems solved, anyways." I smiled warmly at her, before laying down and closing my eyes.

" I love you , Grimmjow."

"I love you too, Ichi-berry.

I opened my eyes and closed them again straight away. The contrast of the morning light hurt my sensitive eyes and i squinted. I rolled over and felt something solid lying next to me. I pulled the covers down and found Grimmjow in all his glory, snoring slightly, and clutching my pillow. I chuckled as i weaved my fingers through his unruly cyan locks. He muttered something in comprehendible that sounded suspiciously like ' Meaty Tacos'. He cracked an eye open and grinned sheepishly.

"Morning, beautiful..." he traced my jaw bone, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine. I blushed a million shades of pink at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Morning, Grimm. Thanks again, for yesterday." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay, Ichi. If you ever feel scared like that, whenever, whatever, call me and i'll be there in 30 seconds.." He looked at me and i nodded. I climbed out of my bed and stretched, grinning foolishly at the sound of some of my vertebrae cracking.

"M' taking a shower!" i called out as i limped into the bathroom. I caught my own eyes as i looked at my reflection... and cringed. How can Grimmjow love someone as hideous as me? My orange hair had angered many people in the past, so it wouldn't have come to be a surprise to me if Grimmjow despised it. And my eyes were such a horrible shade of brown. I wish i had blue eyes like Grimmjow. Or emerald green eyes like Ulquirra. I was envious of their looks and i hated the feeling. Why couldn't i just be pretty... like Rukia? I still don't understand why he's not with her. I mean, yeah, she was really mean, but kill me now if she isn't pretty. Don't forget the big fact that she has normal hair. A beautiful, onyx black. Sighing, i stepped into the shower. Did i believe he loved me? Yes, yes i did. And i definitely loved him in return. But after Renji and Kenpatchi, would i ever be able to love Grimmjow unconditionally? Or would that part of me that's been ripped apart by love be able to heal with Grimmjow' s true love? I rested my head on the cold tiles of the shower wall and let out yet another deep sigh. I honestly felt lost. But i also felt loved. I knew then and there that i had to tell Grimmjow everything about the past. And soon.

After the refreshing shower, I slipped of the cast cover, dried myself off and put some clothed on for the day. I limped back into the room and grabbed my crutches. I cold hear the shower in the other toilet downstairs stop.

"Come on, Grimmjow! We got to go school!" I hollered as I slowly limped down the staircase.

"I'm coming! Hold up!" i opened the door and took in a deep breath. A new day full of new possibilities. I felt an arm wind around my waist and grinned.

"Lets go..." Grimmjow breathed into my ear and i shuddered. He took my bag off of me and i whined in protest.

"No, Ichigo, i wont let you carry it." He scolded my childish behaviour.

"But—" i started.

"No buts! Now march YOUR but to my car! I pouted but limped to the shiny offending car anyways.g Grimmjow opened the door for me courteously and i blushed.

"Thanks..."

"Let me go, G! I can walk by myself! Let me- LET ME GO, GRIMMJOW! I'LL FRIGGIN' KARATE CHOP YOU!" I screamed in frustration. He let me go as if he had touched a hot iron. He stepped away from me, shaking his head.

"Not again..." i smiled threatingly and said, "Hell yeah, you know not to do JACK to me!" before limping off the bus, supported by my crutched. Grimmjow hovered behind me protectively. I shook my head, smiling. Ever since Rukia and her cronies had attacked me on my way home and i was hospitalized, Grimmjow and I had started going out. I believed that when someone is in an intimate relationship, they should not keep secrets from one another. The boys approached us, greeting.

"Hey, Ichi" Starrk rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning. Nothing out of the ordinary today! I kissed him on the cheek and grinned at him as my greeting. He blushed and touched his cheek.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Tesla whined. I sent him an evil look.

"It crawled up your ass and died" I laughed at his wide eyes. He looked horrified and clutched his chest sarcastically.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" i rolled my eyes but kissed him on the cheek none the less.

" Yo, Ichi! Look at this!" Nnoitra had his back facing me and he was bending, trying to hide something from my view. I slowly limped towards him, curiosity taking its own course.

"What is it?" i frowned. He waved at me, telling me to lean closer. Closer... closer... closer... before i knew it, he dropped a dirty worm on my head, and i screamed bloody murdered.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGH! WOOOOORM~ GRIMMJOW!" I limped towards him super speed and reached out blindly. I hate worms! They're so dirty, and slimy and stretchy and Ueeergh! Grimmjow took the worm off of my head and threw it away, laughing. I puffed and pouted. And do you know what Grimmjow (The damn BAKA) did? He wiped it off my face with a kiss. Straight away, I forgot that I was angry and I forgot that no one knew of our 'little secret'. I clutched his shirt, melting into the kiss. Our lips moved in synchronisation and I felt so light!

"Gri... GRIMMJOW! WHAT-WHAT THE HELL?" Grimm was pulled back forcefully by an unknown force. Tesla grabbed the front of his shirt and heaved.

"It is none of my business who you wish to go out with. However, if you hurt Ichigo in anyway way, may it be physical or completely mentally, i will shove my foot so far up your ass you will have toenails for teeth.." He fumed and I giggled.

"Yeah, what he said." Nnoitra snapped his fingers and moved his head back and forth in a very non-Nnoitra way. My giggle turned into a full blown laugh.

"I' m gonna hurt her! I love h-" he was interrupted my Rukia tackling him to the ground.

"Grimmy! I missed you!" she hugged him and my anger flared dangerous. I limped towards her and grabbed her arms, effectively lifting her off Grimmjow.

"Listen to me. I had no reason to do this before, but everything's changed. Grimmjow is my boyfriend now. So I'd really appreciate it if you stopped harassing him like that. So now respectively get your ugly self out of my face…" I sneered, mentally thanking Nnoitra for teaching me how to be feisty. Don't get me wrong, I hated speaking to anybody like that. But Rukia was seriously driving past the bounds of my patience. She gave me a dirty look before turning to look at Grimmjow, fake, unshed tears brimming at their peak. She walked up to him, pretending to trip and fall into his arms dramatically. I looked at Grimmjow, who had a look of realization and anger dawn on his face.

" Grimmy, Ichigo' s being mea -"

"Oh no you don't!" I pulled her away from him and pushed her back. She fell onto the floor and glared at me venomously. I poked her with my crutched and smiled.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know I will kick your ass to Hell, make it there before you, and kick it all the way back again. All with the aid of my trusty pair of crutches." I finished my threat and Nnoitra barked out a laugh. I smiled eerily and Rukia mumbled something.

"It certainly wasn't like that before when i…" I froze. Will she say anything? It seemed that Grimmjow was the only other person that heard her. It looked like it concluded something for him. 'what if he knows it was Rukia?' i thought. It wouldn't matter, since I'd be telling him everything anyway.

"Hell yeah!" Tesla backed me up, as usual. Rukia looked at Grimmjow and held her hand out for him to help her.

"What are you waiting for? He snorted. She got up on her own, brushing her clothes.

"Yeah, well, I' m not wasting my time with underlings like you. And, Grimmjow, if ever you change your mind and want to leave that sorry excuse of a woman and come back to me, I'll be waiting." She made to walk away, but believe me, it wasn't long lived.

"HA! Easy for you to say, midget!" Starrk hollered

"Well, keep on waiting, because I' m not thinking about leaving her anytime soon!" Grimmjow said.

"Basterds…" she muttered before fluttering her lashes at Grimmjow, whom in turn turns around and pretended to gag. I let out a short laugh earning myself a very cheeky grin from Grimmjow. Rukia walked away, back to her friends. Toilet paper was hanging out of her short skirt, trailing behind her.

**FINISHED! Anyways, tell me what you guys think and let me know in a review. Also, I still need a Beta! **


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE, AN

A/N, well, people. Im sorry about the huge delay, but I have a reason. Well, basically everything on my laptop got wiped away and I had to start all over again from chapter 8. Before I started this story I had written 15 chapters and typed half of them up. After everything went away, I just had to get organized. THIS STORY IS IN ABSOLUTELY NO WAY FINISHED. I am just going to take a break from posting all of these chapters for the summer holiday and then ill post ALL of the chapters for ENWIS, PLUS the beginning for the sequel when school starts up again, (Or even while im still on holiday)! So, im sorry! Well, anyways, im going on holiday soon so ill have lots of time on my hands to type!

Also, I would like to take advantage of this moment to thank everybody who has reviewed, alerted and favourite my story. You must think that one little review won't make a difference, but trust me, it makes a huge impact on me. So thankyou, my faithful readers and I will hear from you again in the near future! Make sure you don't forget about me! 33333


	9. Ideas for OneTwoThree shots AN

OKAAAAAY! PEEOOPLLE! I have an idea! Because i' m not going to be posting up ENWIS until the summer holiday ends, i was thinking that maybe you could like all send me a summary for a one/two/three shot that you would like me to write for you just to pass time until i go for my holiday. I would do them one by one and post them as a new story. Hope you all give me some awesome ideas!

Thank you everyone!

Limia xx


	10. Lunchtime Brawls

ENJOY! Oh yes, and please could you all give me idea's for one/two/three shots to write while im away on holiday? Thankyou!

Chapter eight- lunch time escapades.

"Kurosaki-saaaan! Ohio!" Urahara cut himself off when he saw the state that I was in,. I clutched Grimmjow's arm and grinned sheepishly at Sensei's shocked gaze.

"Ohio, Urahara sensei! Lovely weather, Dontcha think?" i tried my hardest to make small talk, avoiding the obvious inevitable. He inspected me, looking me up and down looking worried and shocked. Noticing that there were other people around, he smiled warmly at me.

"We'll talk later... Ichigo.," He nodded at Grimmjow whom in turn acknowledged him and accompanied me to my seat.

Several shocked gasps penetrated the room.

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_He called her by her first name!"_

"_Sensei never calls anyone by their name!"_

"_Who... who is Ichigo to sensei?"_

Whispers ran through the room and I ducked my head in sheer embarrassment.

"I ducked my head in sheer embarrassment as Urahara nodded at Grimmjow whom acknowledged him in turn and accompanied me to my seat.

"OKAY! SILENCE IN THE CLASSROOM, MY LOVELIES!" Urahara Sensei had seemed to collected himself and was back to his usual joking selfpersona. I did, however, notice that he kept on sending me troubled glances surreptitiously. I shook my head, chuckling slightly., Ssome things just never changed did they? After the lesson, the class slowly filed out of the room, hoping they could catch a glimpse of the curious conversation which was sure to take place soon.

"Everyone, exit the classroom, quickly!" Urahara gently shoved everybody out and closed shutthe door softly.

I closed my eyes, waiting.

"Ichigo... w-what happened to you?" His broken whisper forced me to open my eyes,. Tthey widened as I saw the pain of his soul projected onto his face.

"O-oji-san...a-re you okay?" I reached out and stroked his hair soothingly. He caught me by surprise when he tugged on my arm and pulled me into a warm hug. He nuzzled my neck and spoke, his voice hollow and pained.

"Ururu-chan... you remind me so much of Ururu-chan..." Ii felt something wet trickling down my neck and i unconsciously tightened my grip on him. "I don't want you to be hurt, you're like my daughter. W-who did this to you?" He whispered.

"N-nobody..."

"Ichi, please! I want to help you! I don't want things to turn out for you like they did for... like they did for Ururu-chan." More tears were added to the never ending stream as painful memories of a time that had been forgotten flickered through his fragile mind. (A/N- What a sentence!)

"Ururu-chan... i miss her so much –-" a chocked sob caught itself in Urahara's throat as he tried to hide them..

I detected a restraint and lifted my shaking hand slightly to rub his back soothingly,. Mmy heart cracked breaking as i repeated his own words.

"Oji-san, i-it's okayOK... You c-can-Yyou can cry too..." He stiffened, his eyes widening. He opened and let out a silent scream as the memories flowed through his mind.

His mouth opened and let out a silent scream as the memories rushed back through his mind, His the sobs reboundinged off the walls, and i could feel his remorse leaking out of throug his cries. Tears flowed from my eyes like a river as i joinedto join my uncle in remembering Ururu. She was his beautifully daughter who, just at the age of just 10, died of cancer. She had promised her dad father that she would get better but, at in the end, she was too far gone. She had been the apple of his eye;. Hhe would take her everywhere, showing her what life was like. And now that she was gone, he felt like he didn't had not shown her enough.

"WhyWHY?" Urahara screamed suddenly, "Why must did my precious daughter leave me?" His sobs increased in sound volume, and that only seemed to triggertriggering something inside me that made me sob even louder.

"I-it's okayOK! I-iitsit's okay, O-Oji san..." I murmeredmurmured after my sobs had settled down.

He clung onto me like Ii was a his lifeguard and for once, Ii let him have his way. After his cries had subsidedwhat seemed like hours, he sniffled one last time, and wipeding his eyes.

"Thank you, Ichigo,. I feel a lot more better now..." He smiled softly at me as. I ran my hands through his golden locks and sighed.

"ThatsThat's good... I have to get going,." I looked around for my bag and hung it on over my shoulder. "I'll see you later, Oji-san." I pecked him on the cheek and walked out after giving him one last, knowing smile, just hearing his last whisper.

"Ururu Chan…just like Ururu-Chan."

I really loved my uncle…

I limped over to the cafeteria with Ggrimmjow by my side. I loved him so much! He had been so amazing to me ever since the accident., Wwhenever Ii needed someone, he was always there with a warm hug and a gentle kiss in store. And when i needed space, he would leave the room with a kiss to my forehead. He was perfect in every single way, and iI really do feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world!.

I noticed something unnerving and sighed.: Tto get to our table, we had to go past Rukia's. Noticing the same thing as Ii just did, Grimmjow sighed in aggravation. I limped hobbled past the offending table and stuck my head high,. I could feel Rukia sneering at me, and I grinned in accomplishment. All of a sudden, a petite foot obstructed my path and tripped me over on my injured leg. I began falling and waited braced myself for the impact, but it never came, Grimmjow had managed to save my fall. I sucked in a sharp breath in shock,. Tthe whole thing had happened so fast... somebody snickered.

"Rukia, what the hell! What is wrong with you?" Grimmjow demanded loudly, gaining attention from all of the neighbouring tables,. I clung ontoclutching me close to him since my crutches fell from arms reach.

"What do you mean, Grimmy?" a sickly sweet voice invaded (LOVE THAT VERB!) my ears, and iI looked up and glowered at Rukia who smiled in return.

"You tripped someone with a broken leg! YourYou're sick!" He spat harshly, looking angrier than Ii have had ever seen him.

"No i didn't... she got in my way,." Rukia said, letting out a peal of laughter.

She waited for everyone to join in but no laughs followed,. Aall was silent in the cafeteria. Rukia turned to look at her 'friends' who all stared at her with uncertainty evident in their eyes.

"Why aren't you laughing?" her petit small frame was stiff in with embarrassment and shame.

"That was uncalled for, Rukia,. What if she got hurt more than she already is?" one of the her friends stood up, followed by another, and another, until the whole table, excluding Rukia, were standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rukia said, glaring daggers, trying to belittle the girls, but they stood their ground.

"We've decided, we don't want to be friends with the likes of you, you evil, conniving, man-stealer!" snarled one of them, towering over the trembling rukia and She sniggered,. "What comes around goes around, bitch!"

"Let's go!" she commanded and all of the other girls followed her to the double cafeteria doors.

Before they got there, Rukia stood on top of the table and cupped her hands over her mouth,.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ICHIGO!" I stiffened in shock,. Ooh no...

"WHAT!"

Nnoitra and Tesla roared simultaneously, getting up from the table where they were had been listening to everything.

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU HURT ICHI! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Nnoitra charged for the group of terrified girls in rage but. Tesla held him back, restraining him from what we were all sure he would regret doing later.

"Yeah, that's right! You did that to poor Ichigo!" Rukia laughed at them., and

Ii felt myself boiling with anger, and all i sawall I could see was red,. Tthat was when Ii decided to intervene.

"Liar!." Everybody Everyone looked at me and Ii blushed at the attention, still just managing to keep kept a straight face.

"You're the one who did this to me and the person that stabbed me doesn't even come to this school!. After you left me, they, " I pointed at to the girls who were cowering by the door, " helped me by bandaging most of my cuts and they also said that if you knew that they did that, you would kill them. I'm not going to let you do that, though." I finished, limping over to our table with Grimmjow's help. Starrk grabbed Nnoitra who was ready to kill and dragged him back to the table;

Tesla glared heavily at Rukia.

"Don't think you can get away with this,." He he spat in her food and walked away.

Rukia blinked incredulously, before bursting into tears., She ran out the room, clutching her face pathetically in her hands. I grimaced. I hated it when things like these finished unhappily...

**END OF CHAPTER! Iwould just like to thank my Beta-Ninja for going out of her way to perfect this story. Thank you, Cerice Belle! 3**


End file.
